Punishment
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Gumball no debió quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Bobert quiso ser su hermano. Tenia que hacer justicia. AU de "El Robot"
1. Chapter 1

**Se me ocurrió esto debido a que me dio enojo lo que hizo Boberto de intentar ser alguien más y que logro manipular a la escuela y a los Wattersons pensando que era Gumball y al final no aprendió nada de ser el mismo que alguien más y que iba a comenzar a hacer todo eso de nuevo desde el comienzo intentando ser "Darwin-pero-mas-mejor".**

 **Pero eso en la vida real se llama intento de falsificación y fraude (por que se ganó buenas notas en el cole que eran en realidad debería habérselas ganado Gumball) y eso es un crimen que se paga en la prisión.**

 **Tomen en cuenta que odie mucho lo que hizo Boberto en ese capítulo.**

 **Sin más, ahí voy con el fic:**

Era una noche algo fría en la ciudad de Elmore. Todos dormían en sus casas en sus camas bien calentitas. En cuanto en la estación de policías de Elmore, el jefe del departamento, el oficial Dona se encontraba durmiendo en su escritorio con unos vasos vacíos de café en su mesa tirados.

Dormía tranquilamente.

Hasta que alguien entro a su estación, entrando en su oficina.

Era un pequeño extraño encapuchado.

Y se despertó.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Qué nadie se mueva! - saco una pistola apuntando hacia al encapuchado.

\- ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO VENGO A LASTIMARTE! - Dijo El encapuchado.

\- ¿A No? ¿Entonces qué quieres? - pregunto el oficial.

-Pues... Vine a hacer una denuncia. - se acercó a la mesa sacando de su campera una foto

\- ¿Qué tipo de denuncia?

-Una denuncia de fraude, falsificación de identidad e intento de asesinato.

\- ¿Y quién fue el perpetrador?

-Ves esta foto. - puso la foto sobre la mesa volteándola revelando a Boberto. - A este niño se le acuso de los cargos que mencione anteriormente. ¿Quieres saber el motivo? Un amigo me conto que este quería ser un chico normal como todos, pidió ayuda a un niño llamado Gumball pero él lo mal interpreto eso de ser un chico normal queriendo sustituirlo para ser "una versión mejor de él", lo hizo pintándose como el, actuando como el, e incluso hablando como él. Se volvió en un centro de atención, robándose a sus amigos y las chicas de la escuela e incluso engaño a la familia Watterson con las notas que se ganó en la escuela que debían haber sido para él. El pobre Gumball tuvo que dormir en el piso del patio, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando él le quiso que desistiera con ese asunto de ser alguien más, intento exterminarlo en sentido de matarlo, aunque al final el desistió, pero él iba a comenzar todo eso de nuevo comenzando por querer "sustituir" a su hermano Darwin, un pez dorado menor que él. - conto el encapuchado el

-Ok, de acuerdo, lo arrestaremos y luego lo interrogaremos. Pero para dar por terminado esta charla ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Yo? Solo digamos que... Alguien preocupado. Sin más me voy. - El informante se fue de la estación para irse a un callejón todo oscuro, revelando que ese informante era en realidad Gumball.

\- ¿Crees acaso que no escuche eso que dijiste de ser Darwin ahora? ¿Pues qué crees? No me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Cuando algo así pasa. Yo hago la justicia. Ahora no te saldrás de esta ex-amigo. Jejeje.

Gumball, a pesar de ser alguien que no se tomaba muy enserio a veces las cosas, el no siempre solía ser así. Aun si fue su idea de que Boberto actuara como un chico normal y que se lo malinterpretase de ser él y que fuese el único, lo que cometió, para él, fue una injusticia.

Un crimen.

Uno de los cuales se debía pagar de la peor manera.

Como, por ejemplo, delatarlo a la poli como si se tratara de un asesino en serie famoso y misterioso como por ejemplo Jack, el destripador que se pone un alias que da un indicio con su apodo como, por ejemplo: Jacques Paquette y dudan que sea él.


	2. Chapter 2

Boberto en ese momento, activo sus sensores roboticos y vio que se encontraba en una sala de interrogatorios.

¿Como llego ahi?

La respuesta es muy simple:

A juzgar por la forma en como se lo llevaron ahi sin darse cuenta y no aparecian sus "secuestradores", debieron haberselo "raptado" mientras se encontraba en su residencia "dormido".

¿Pero porque? ¿Que hizo de mal el para meterse en "esto"?

Bueno, la respuesta estaba apunto de dar a luz, cuando vio a un oficial pancho entrar.

-Boberto.- el oficial le hablo de forma fria que a uno le helaria la sangre paralizandole los pelos.

-Em... Disculpe oficial... ¿Se puede saber que hago aqui? - pregunto el robot pensando que no tenia que ver con algo que supuestamente el "No hizo".

-Es que fuiste acusado de falsificar tu identidad de un chico llamado Gumball Waterson, fingiendo ser el durante un dia, jurandolo matar. Osea de identificacion falsa e intento de homicidio.- resumio el detective.

-¿A que te refieres? No entiendo nada de esto.- aun no le preguntaban como paso todo eso.

-Si no entiendes confiesa ¿Como paso todo esto?- al fin le preguntaban.

-Bien, es que queria ser un chico normal, queria que me respetasen y tuviesen piedad por mi, lo malinterprete queriendo ser alguien mas todo iba bien a un grado de creer que el verdadero con esa identidad es el verdadero impostor, iba a hacerlo a golpes pero como soy robot tenia armas que lo termine disparando con misiles y todo tipo de cosuchas, solo para ser el unico, pero mas mejor , al final termine reconciliandome. Que incredulo, ahora queria ser su hermano Darwin, pero creo que el me delato anonimamente. Si solo lo hubiese mutilado todo estaria bien, o mejor que jamas hubiese nacido.- dijo con veneno despreciable en lo ultimo.

Aquel policia se quedo "incredulo" ante lo que escuchaba. ¿Tanto escandalo por ser una unica persona con un nombre "unico"?

-Es que no entiendes, quiere ser alguien en la vida pero su poca falta no le permite hacer eso, no tome en cuenta los sentimientos de su novia sumado a su gran y tonto orgullo y ego cegandole diciendole que todo esta bien que ella es una puta facil de aprovecharse y lamerle desde su vagina humeda todos sus jugos deliciosos y pegajosos, no se merece a una familia como los Watterson la cual se mete en problemas jurando ser diferente para un futuro lejano, cuando en realidad no es asi, comete una idiotez tras otra y al dia siguiente parece un comic reiniciado haciendo que nada paso en una viñeta.

Aquel discurso "retorcido y sin alma" por parte de Bobert hacia que ya no supiese como reaccionar.

Aunque al final lo hizo.

Y no fue nada bueno.

-Asi que ya veo, me das asco niño, no solo intentaste matarlo si no que lo consideras un tarado. ¿Y que? ¿Eso no es de tu incumbencia? Y por lo visto no tienes piedad con el o con lo que hace. No me quiero imaginar si eres asi con alguien mas. Esto se acabo aqui y pa' siempre. Quedaras sentenciado a 10 años en la juvenil hasta que esto en tu cabecita se te pase. Muchas gracias.

Fue literal en lo que dijo en lo ultimo y se lo llevaron a la correcional sufriendo agresiones violentas al estilo de Sheamus o Hirooki Goto por parte de los demas, por lo que hizo, mientras que Gumball solo disfrutaba de que su plan y venganza rindiese sus frutos.

 **Final del cuento.**

 **Pancho: Se dice asi en Argentina (Mi pais) a los hot dogs o perritos calientes.**

 **Sheamus: Luchador prefesional irlandes.**

 **Hirooki Goto: Luchador profesional japones (No debe confundirse con un seiyu japones llamado en vez Hiroki Goto, el cual hizo la voz en japones de Kaos en los videojuegos y serie de Netflix de "Skylanders academy").**

 **Queria hacerlo mas largo pero... Ufff... al final se me acabaron las ideas. Quien quiera hacer una secuela de esto tiene mi permiso.**

 **Al igual que con "La nueva Jamie" de nuevo tengo excusas... Mis otros proyectos que tenia en mente no me "permitieron" seguir, junto con demas cosas de mi vida diaria**

 **Los saludos no los pondre porque ya lo hice en mis demas fics de TLH y Demas porque no tenia de hacer estos fics, desde hace el mes de**

 **Respuestas a:**

 **Tomas Alberto Andrasi: Thanks (Lo pongo en ingles porque asi lo hizo).**


End file.
